Rechargeable flashlights have been known for a considerable time. Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,847,540 is a rechargeable flashlight having a plug unit supported in the flashlight housing for rotation between a non-charging position, in which blades of the plug unit are retracted into the housing, and a charging position in which the blades are projecting from the housing for insertion into an AC outlet. The plug unit co-operates with a switch unit in the housing for connecting a rechargeable battery to a bulb circuit and disconnecting the battery from a charging and indicating circuit when the plug unit is in the non-charging position. The switch unit also disconnects the battery from the bulb circuit and connects the battery to the charging circuit and indicating circuit when the plug unit is in the charging position. This document teaches that the plug unit can be rotated into and out of the body of the flashlight while remaining connected thereto.
Another flashlight is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,790 which has a rechargeable power pack or cartridge which discloses a plug structure for use with standard electricity sockets or supply outlets, whereas the power cartridge also has a shape which allows the plug structure to be utilised for example with a cigarette lighter outlet of a motor vehicle so that the user has the option of recharging from either electricity supply outlets or from a cigarette lighter outlet of a motor vehicle or a boat. The battery is removed from the flashlight as it is a part of the power pack for recharging purposes. The construction thus can result in the separation of the power pack from the flashlight during the recharging process, which will decrease the ready to use state of the flashlight by comparison to the flashlight disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,847,540.
The applicant does not concede that the prior art discussed above forms part of the common general knowledge in the art of the skilled addressee that the priority date of this application.